Les larmes d’un poète
by aki no sama
Summary: 2x1, shonen ai. Quand on prend les perso et qu'on les envoie dans un mythe grec. Simple reprise du mythe d'Orphée.


Titre : Les larmes d'un poète.  
Disclaimer : perso pas à moi, histoire non plus. Rien n'est a moi TT

On prend les perso de GW et on les met dans un mythe Grec.  
La il s'agit du mythe d'Orphée et d'Eurydice, en un peu remanier (beaucoup même mais l'essentiel est la).  
One shot tous tristounet, comme tous les mythe grec d'ailleurs, ça fini jamais bien.  
En italique son les pensé des personnages.

Qui est qui :

Duo prend la place de Orphée et Heero d'Eurydice (comme ça on pourra pas dire que je fait que des truc sur Quatre)  
Réléna, Catherine (Katy), Sally, Dorothy, Sylvia, Hilde et Meiran sont des nymphes.  
Helene : muse  
Noine: dryade  
Lady Une est Perséphone, la fille de Déméter et la femme D'Hadès.  
Treize : Hadès, dieu des enfers.

¤

_**En m'entraînant à travers les rues de Thèbes, Archiloque me dit :**_

_**« C'est ici que je finirai mes jours, dans la maison du poète Pindare, le plus illustre des Thébains. Ne soit pas triste, Alexis, car les poètes sont immortels. En souvenir de moi, tu t'efforceras d'imiter le héros Orphée qui n'avait qu'une lyre pour tous bouclier et sa voix mélodieuse pour toute arme. »**_

Exploration, la mythologie grecque (1990). Edition rouge et or.

¤

Duo était le fils de la muse de l'éloquence Hélène et d'un roi.

Duo possédait un don extraordinaire pour le chant et la musique.

Quand il se mettait à chanter et à jouer de la lyre tous s'arrêtait pour l'écouter. Il charmait les guerriers les plus farouches et les animaux sauvages les plus dangereux.  
Nul ne résistait à la beauté de son chant, hommes et femmes étaient émerveillé devant tant de beauté.  
Quand il jouait seul, dans la forêt les animaux venait se couché a ses pied et l'écoutait pendant des heurs, jamais ne ce laçant.  
Les nymphes dansaient sans relâche sur sa musique des heurs durant.  
Même la nature était charmé, les arbres et les fleurs s'inclinait sur son passage et les rochers pleura lorsqu'ils entendait les son mélodieux que Duo émettait de sa lyre.

Un jour alors qu'il se rendait dans la forêt pour aller retrouvé ses amis les bêtes et jouer de la musique, il aperçut un groupe de nymphes qui discutait avec un jeune homme.

Quand les nymphes le virent elles se précipitèrent vers lui pour le saluer et lui demander de jouer pour elles.

Duo les regarda, il commençait à bien les connaître. Ces cinq nymphes étaient devenus ses amies.

La plus grande se nommait Katy elle était vêtue d'une tunique jaune pâle assez courte qui dévoilait ses jambes était attaché au dessus de son épaule droite, la gauche entièrement dévoilé. Elle était fine et élancé, ses yeux bleu brillaient d'une grande joie de vivre et ses cheveux châtain coupé au carré et légèrement bouclé, virevoltait avec le vent.  
Dorothy portait une tunique violette aussi courte que celle de Katy mais elle avait de fines brettelle sur chaque épaules et une fleur violette dans ses long cheveux blond. Malgré son air moqueur, elle respirait elle aussi la joie de vivre.  
Hilde était la plus petite, sous ses aires de garçon avec ses cheveux bleu couper court se cachait une grande sentimental. Sa robe bleu roi lui arrivait au genou et était attaché dans son coup.  
Sally semblait la plus âgée, ses cheveux châtain natté lui retombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux noirs respiraient la bienveillance. Sa tunique vert pastel était elle aussi plutôt courte et sans brettelles.  
Réléna était blonde, une couronne de fleur rose sur la tête et une tunique blanche qui lui tombait sur les genoux, attaché sur l'une de ses épaules.

Duo jouait souvent en présence de ses nymphes, elles étaient toujours gentilles et de bonne compagnie. De plus elles montraient toujours a quel point elles aimaient sa musique en dansant et parfois chantant avec lui leurs aires préférer.

Aujourd'hui un garçon les accompagnait. Il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux d'un bleu incroyable, on aurait dit du cobalt

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Duo.

-C'est Heero, répondit Katy.

-Heero ?

Visiblement Duo ne comprenait pas qui était ce jeune homme.

-Oui Heero, répéta Dorothy.

-C'est le fils que la dryade Noine a eu en s'unissant avec le dieu des dieux (1), compléta Katy.

-Il a été élevé par les nymphes, ajouta Dorothy.

Duo n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Il tomba aussitôt sous le charme de ce jeune homme, atteint la flèche que l'on nomme amour.

Et comme pour répondre à cet appel, une seconde flèche de Cupidon fut tiré et elle se planta droit dans le cœur de Heero.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, cella sembla une éternité jusqu'à que Hilde saute au coup de Duo pour le faire redescendre sur terre et lui demanda de jouer de la musique.

Le jeune poète se mit donc à jouer et aussitôt les nymphes se mire à rire et à danser, entraînant Heero avec elle.

Duo joua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ne se laçant pas de voir Heero danser, bouger, rire…

Quand il s'arrêta, il demanda aux nymphes si elle voulait qu'il revienne les voir demain. Elles dirent toute oui en cœur et dire qu'elle viendrait avec Heero et qu'elle emmènerait deux autres dryades avec elles.

Le lendemain matin quand Duo revint il n'y avait que Heero. Quand ce dernier vu le poète avancer vers il ne pus s'empêcher de rougir.

Duo sourie devant ce geste plus que involontaire. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger plus de mots car Réléna arriva en criant qu'elle avait trouvé Sylvia et Meiran.

Duo regarda les deux nymphes, il les avait déjà aperçus une ou deux fois mais sans plus.

Sylvia avait les cheveux blond plutôt foncé et des yeux bleus. Sa robe était rose pâle et lui arrivait au niveau des genoux, fendu sur coté, de large brettelle sur les épaules. Elle avait un timide sourire et rougis légèrement quand Duo la regarda.  
Meiran avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs tirés en deux couettes. Elle portait une tunique bleu pâle assez courte et avait un air bougon qui disparu aux premières notes de la lyre de Duo laissant place à un immense sourire.

Duo repassa donc sa journée auprès de nymphe. Lorsque midi vint il s'arrêta sous les protestations des nymphes.

-Mais il faut bien que je mange.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Sally.

-Vite allons chercher de quoi manger, dit Hilde avant de s'élancer vers la foret à la recherche de nourriture.

Les autres se levèrent aussi et partir vers la forêt quand Réléna retint Heero et lui dit :

-Heero reste la on y arrivera bien sans toi.

C'est ainsi que Heero et Duo restèrent ensemble le temps que les nymphes revienne.

Inutile de dire qu'ils ne parlèrent pas de grand-chose bien que Duo ait essayer d'engager la conversation a maintes reprises.

Les réponses de Heero était plus des rougissement qu'autre choses, loin que sa ne plaise pas à Duo… mais quand même.

-Alors comme ça, tu es né d'une nymphe ? Moi aussi, mais j'ai été élevé par mon père.

Heero ne répondit pas, Duo s'était assis près de lui et cella avait suffit pour lui donner du rose aux joux.

-Ça doit être bien d'être élevé par les nymphes, vivrent au milieu de la forêt doit être très plaisant.

-Ou… oui, très.

Duo sourit, il avait une très jolie voix.

-Tu aimes la musique ? Parce que quand je te regarde dansé _(c'est-à-dire tous le temps)_ on dirait que ça te plait.

Heero rougit de plus belle, il le regardait dansé…

Il hocha la tête pour lui répondre, sa timidité prenant le pas sur sa volonté de connaître mieux le poète, coinçant les mots dans sa gorge.

-Tu connais depuis longtemps Réléna ? On dirait que c'est celle avec qui tu t'entendes le mieux.

-Je… c'est ma sœur.

Il ne voulait pas que Duo croie qu'il était amoureux de Réléna. En plus s'était vraiment sa sœur. Mais ils n'avaient pas le même père.

-ah, et…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les dryades revenait vers eux en courant des bais dans les bras.

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant avant que les nymphes ne supplient Duo de rejouer, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

Quand les nymphes repartir et que Duo rentra chez lui, le soir, il ne pus s'empêché de rêve de cet être qui s'était emparé de son cœur.

Le lendemain il retourna dans la forêt mais ne se dirigea pas vers l'endroit ou se trouvait les nymphe, il parti dans la direction de la rivière. C'était l'endroit qu'il préférait. Il s'assit sur un rocher et commença à vouloir jouer quand son regard fut happé par une forme qui était dans l'eau.

Dans l'eau, nu, se trouvait Heero qui nageait joyeusement avec les loutres.

-Heero ?

Le susnommé se retourna en un éclair et rougit avant de s'enfoncé dans l'eau jusqu'au menton.

-Du… Duo, mais que fait tu ici… bafouilla t-il

-C'est mon endroit préféré, dit Duo. Il n'est pas rare que j'y vienne. Mais je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant.

-C'est que…

-C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?

Tous en disant sa Duo s'était rapproché du bord de l'eau.

Heero hocha la tête.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

Heero s'empourpra encore plus, mais hoche positivement la tête. (2)

Duo ôta donc sa tunique et ses sandales avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau délicieusement fraîche. Puis il se rapprocha de Heero.

-Elle est bonne non ?

Heero acquiesça. Mais il ne savait donc faire que ça.

-T'es sur que ça te dérange pas que je soit la ?

Heero lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Non, parce que quand je suis la tu ne parle pas et tu devint tous rouge alors je me demandait si…

-Non, tu ne me déranges pas… au contraire.

Heero détourna la tête, mais qu'avait il dit ?

-Vraiment.

Heero grommela un que non il ne le dérangeait pas.

-Je suis content que tu me dises ça. Tu sais j'aime bien être avec toi.

Re-blush de la part de Heero.

-Moi… moi aussi.

Heero se trouvait bien téméraire à répondre de la sorte. Duo lui était content qu'il lui réponde, celui lui donna des ailes pour aller plus loin.

-J'aimerai te dire quelque chose mais j'ai peur que tu le prenne mal…

Heero le regarda. Ils se faisaient face maintenant et Duo n'était qu'a un mètre de lui.

-Depuis la première fois, j'ai senti un truc en te voyant. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais je croit, non j'en suis sur même… je

Duo s'arrêta en plein milieu. Ce demandant si s'était une bonne idée. Mais il vit la curiosité dans le regard de Heero ainsi que… non, pourtant ça y ressemblait… de l'espoir ?

Ce regard l'insistait a continué.

-Heero je… je t'aime.

La ce fut Duo qui vira au rouge et qui détourna le regard.

Heero paraissait plus que surpris, loin de le répugner et il était heureux, mais trop choqué pour le dire. Ses sentiment était réciproque, lui qui n'y croyait pas…

Devant la réaction de Heero, le jeune poète pensa que s'était pas réciproque. Mais qu'avait-il espéré au juste ?

Il eu un rire nerveux et commença a amorcé une retraite stratégique quand il sentit un bras le retenir, il tourna le tête et vit Heero qui lui tenait fermement le bras, la tête basse. Heero soupira et dit :

-Je… moi aussi tu sais…

Duo ouvrir grand les yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible…

-Moi aussi, je… t'aime…

Duo sourit et refit face à Heero. Il lui souleva le menton et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ainsi ils échangèrent leur premier baiser, celui qui scella leur amour et les rendirent incapable d'aimer qui que soit d'autre. (3)

Heero et Duo se vivrent tous les jour qui suivirent cette déclaration.

Au début Heero cachait aux nymphes sa relation avec le poète mais elles remarquait bien que quelque chose avait changé en lui, il paraissait beaucoup plus souriant qu'avant. Un jour elles décidèrent de le suivre et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand elles le virent dans les bras du jeune barbe. Loin de leur jeter la pierre elles leurs sautèrent dessus en hurlant un énorme « Petit cachottier »

A partir de ce jour il ne cacha plus sa relation avec Duo. Trop heureux que les personnes auquel il tenait ne le rejette pas.

Duo lui n'avait rien dit a personne car il n'avait pas vraiment quelqu'un a qui le dire, aussi quand les nymphes se surent il se sentit heureux mais pas gêné. Pour lui qu'il importait le sexe d'une personne, c'était d'abord elle qu'on aimait, ensuite son apparence.

Il ne se mit à écrire plus que des chansons pour Heero, l'amour de sa vie.

Le jeune couple nageait dans le bonheur.

Heero du s'explique avec Sylvia qui était elle aussi tombé sous le charme du poète. Après une petite dispute sans gravité et quelques crises de larmes, tous rentrât dans l'ordre quand la dryade sauta au coup de Heero en lui demandent pardon et qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé ce qu'elle avait dit.

Mais un jour alors que Heero se promenait dans une prairie avec ses amies, Heero parti dans les hautes herbes et fut mordu par un serpent.

Il s'écroula, foudroyé par le poison.

**(4)**

Effondré par la mort de son aimé, Duo n'arrivé pas a admettre qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Heero.

Duo décida donc de ce rendre au Enfer pour retrouver son amant et le ramené dans le monde des vivants.

Il partit donc pour le monde des morts, armé de sa lyre.

Arrivé la bas il charma Charon le passeur pour pouvoir traversé le fleuve Styx qui mène au monde des mort.

Une fois le fleuve traversé il continua son périple, avancent courageusement dans l'obscurité.

Puis Cerbère, le chien gardien des Enfer, celui qui empêche les morts de s'échapper, lui fit face. Duo se remit à jouer de la lyre. Cerbère, entendant sa musique s'approcha de lui et lui lécha la main. (5)

Après avoir franchi encor maint obstacle grâce a sa douce voix et sa lyre et arriva devant le trône de Lady Une, la femme de Treize le souverain des Enfer qui était craint et respecter des vivant. Charmé par la musique du jeune poète, elle demanda à son mari d'accéder à la requête de ce dernier.

Treize céda et autorisa Heero a retourné dans le monde des vivants avec Duo mais a une condition. Duo ne devait pas regarder Heero pendant tout le trajet qui le ramènerait à la surface. Si il le regardait avant qu'il ne soit sorti du monde des morts c'est-à-dire avant qu'il n'ait franchit les portes des ténèbres, il perdrait Heero pour toujours.

Heureux d'avoir une chance de retrouver son bonheur et l'homme qu'il aimait, il se mit immédiatement en route, faisant bien attention de ne pas se retourner malgré son envie grandissante de revoir Heero. Arrivé près de la porte Duo entendit Heero soupiré et, oubliant pendant une seconde l'interdiction, il se retourna.

Heero disparu immédiatement après que ses yeux se soit posé sur lui. Son amour venait de disparaître pour toujours au plus profond des entrailles de la terre.

Il venait de perdre son unique chance.

Suite à ça Duo erra misérablement. Il refusa de donner son amour à une autre personne. Il ne regardait plus personne et cella attira la haine de nombreuses personnes.

La jalousie des gens par rapport aux sentiments qu'éprouvait Duo envers Heero poussa ceux qui étaient tombé amoureux de Duo à s'attaquer à lui.

Ils se jetèrent sur lui et le réduire en pièces.

Sa tête, meurtri, vogua au gré des flots et les vagues la déposèrent dans une fissure d'un rocher près de l'île de Lesbos. Depuis ce jour le rocher, métamorphosé par les pouvoirs du poète, se mit à rendre des oracles…

N'oublions quand même pas que Duo fut aussi un grand aventurier. Il partit avec Jason et fit partit des Argonautes. Il fit preuve de courages et d'une grande force en repoussant de nombreux dangers grâce à sa voix et sauva maint fois ses compagnons.

Owari

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'adore la mythologie grecque mais sa fini toujours tristement TT

Je referait peut-être quelque chose comme ça avec d'autre légende et pas forcément grecque (mais c'est la ou je m'y connaît le plus).

Notes :

1. pur invention de ma part. mais il faut bien savoir que Zeus est le plus grand coureur de jupons qui a jamais exister. Dès qu'une femme lui plaisait, qu'elle soit d'accord ou non, il couchait avec. On comprend la jalousie de Héra maintenant.  
2. Il est trop mignon XD (pas pu m'en empêcher)  
3. vous explique pas, j'ai la musique qui allait avec… TT snif. Moment intense, c'est beau…  
La musique c'est une intro de X japan avec des violons et tout.

**4.** je le mets en gras car il est important.  
Il y a plusieurs versions de sa mort, l'une d'elle (celle que j'ai mit) est que Eurydice se promenait avec les Naïades quand elle fut mordu par un serpent et fut foudroyé par son poison. Une autre est que Aristée, fils d'Apollon et de Cyrène, amoureux de Eurydice, la poursuivit le jour de ces noces avec Orphée, et elle marcha, pendant sa course effrénée, sur un serpent, qui la mordit et elle mourut. J'ai voulut montrer ce passage de jalousie avec Sylvia, mais ils se sont juste disputés propos du musicien.

Si vous en avez entendus d'autre dites le moi.

5. on dit qu'en faite il était très gentil comme chien, mais un féroce gardien quand quelqu'un de non habiliter voulait quitter le monde des morts.


End file.
